


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: All things Cullrian [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cutesy, Dancing, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Naughty Cullen, Rough Sex, Smut, So Cute You Will Die, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Halamshiral. Events take place, Dorian and Cullen spend time with each other, they dance and fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thanks to everyone who has been enjoying the Cullrian series! Secondly here are some cute Cullen/Dorian pictures from Pinterest. I didn't draw them I don't own them but I wanted to share with you guys.   
> http://pin.it/gru7gOY   
> http://pin.it/SK2k4nD

Cullen wakes slowly, blinking in the sunlight streaming through his broken roof. Dorian is beside him, laying on his back, arms by his head mouth lightly open and lightly snoring. Cullen smiled fondly at him, Dorian stayed most nights now, unless he was away on a mission, and Cullen had come to depend on his company. He had always struggled to sleep, since leaving the Order and stopping Lyrium his nights only got worse, he would sweat and shake, his lyrium - deprived brain convincing his sleeping body that he was still a captive. He relived the tortures he had endured. He had nightmares in which he was in Samsons place, they were so alike, it could have been him. He had nightmares of himself, glowing red body warped and corrupted by red lyrium, twisting his features as he kills his close friends, his family, his Dorian. The Mage had changed that, he couldn't stop the nightmares, but he comforted Cullen afterwards and helped him through when his withdrawals overwhelmed him. In his weakest moments when all he could do was cry Dorian comforted him, with words, with touches, with his presence in general, Cullen loved him to his core.  
Cullen shuffled closer and Dorian rolled to lay facing away from him, Cullen wrapped his arms around the marginally smaller man and buried his face in the back of his neck, breathing in his scent deeply.  
"At what point in this relationship was it decided that I am the small spoon?" Dorian grumbled sleepily. He would never admit it, but he loved being the small spoon, loved being utterly surrounded by the Commander. Cullen chuckled throatily.   
"You're smaller, you are the small spoon by default" Cullen presses a kiss to his ear, causing Dorian to arch his back and tilt his head, baring his neck to Cullen.   
"I'll have you know we're very close in height, and you're only slightly broader than me, I'm very manly" Dorian sighs as Cullen nibbles his neck.   
"Oh yes the manliest of men" Cullen chuckles, tickling Dorians stomach eliciting a squeal. A light rapping on the door disturbs them and Cullen gets up and haphazardly throws clothes on and climbs down the ladder, Dorian sighs, content, and rolls into the warm spot where Cullen had lain.  
"Whoever it is stab them in the face" Dorian heard Cullen laugh as he opened the door, some muffled words were exchanged and Cullen had re locked the door and climbed the ladder. He took his shirt off and climbed back into bed, Dorian layed on his chest, eyes closed,  
"Did you stab them?"  
"Oh yes there's a rather grizzly corpse outside now, my sword is imbedded in his skull" Cullen chortles as he reads the missive he'd received over Dorians head. He felt Dorian smirk,  
"I know of another place you can imbed your.. weapon" Dorian lifts his head to waggle his eyebrows at the Commander. Cullen huffs a laugh.  
"You are dreadful" he presses a kiss to the mage.  
"What are you reading?" Dorian turns to squint at the paper in Cullens hand, clearly not awake enough to read words yet.  
"Josephine, she's fretting over the ball at The Winter Palace she's convinced I don't know what forks to use for what foods and which spoon belongs where. This is a list complete with diagrams" Dorian laughs deeply,  
"Well you are an uncivilised, barbaric Ferelden" Dorian snarks, eyes glinting with mischief.  
"Oh is that how this is?" Cullen drops the paper and moves to mount Dorian.  
"Uncivilised am I?" He slides between Dorians legs, hands pinning Dorians arms down as he rolls his hips into Dorians rapidly hardening cock.  
"Shall I show you how barbaric I can be?" His voice drops, a rough rasp edging it's away into his voice Dorian moans at that alone. Cullen leans and nips at Dorians nipple, teasing it between his teeth. Ripples of pleasure - pain flow straight to Dorians cock as he gasps, needing more.  
"I didn't mean-"   
"Yes you did, you think me some Ferelden dog lord? I'll show you my animalistic ways" Cullen bites Dorians chest, leaving a mark which stirs something primal within Cullen, the need to leave his mark on him, to show everyone he belongs to Cullen. Dorians writhing beneath him trying to get some leverage, Cullen roughly thrusts his clothed cock against Dorians bare one. Dorian hisses at the friction, lifting his hips seeking more.  
"Greedy" Cullen tuts, and raises up on his knees and pulls at the laces on his breeches, Dorian raises his hands to start yanking them off, Cullen swats them away.  
"No, you can watch, keep your hands to yourself" Dorian watches as Cullen smirked, giddy on power, he had Dorian pinned under him as he slowly unlaced his breeches, he slid his hand under the laces, out of Dorians vision and cupped himself within his clothes, groaning all the while. Oh well if that's how he wants it, Dorian can play that game to. He grips his rigid length and glides this thumb over the leaking tip, Cullens eyes are tracking his movements, smiling, Dorian circles his thumb around his cock hole, applying just the right pressure has it oozing more pre come.   
"You naughty boy" Cullen husks as he finally sheds the last of his clothes. He positions himself once again between Dorians legs, watching him intently.  
"You did say to keep my hands to myself" Dorian makes a tight circle with his thumb and forefinger, thrusting roughly through the too tight space he gasps at the sensation. Cullen is on him, kissing him roughly, Dorians hands grip his waist and encourage his hip movements, thrusting up onto the mans hard cock.  
"I don't think so, turn over" Cullen is up again and manhandling the mage, Dorian is on his hands and knees, bared to him. Without preamble Cullen runs a finger over Dorians puffy, loose hole, still full of come from the nights activitys. Dorian whines under his touch, his arse sensitive after multiple poundings, Cullen easily slides two fingers in, finds that spot inside him and rubs it. Dorian is thrusting back onto Cullens fingers, so over sensitive to his minstrations, he bows his back resting his head on the pillow one arm folded beneath him, the other moves as he fists his aching member, moaning Cullens name.   
Cullen pulls his hand away, coats his cock with his own seed from Dorians hole, cock twitching at the filthyness of it all. Cullen grabs Dorians wrists and crosses them behind his back, pinning them with one hand.  
"Please Commander please I need a hand on my cock, please it hurts" Dorian sobs, completely at Cullens mercy in this position he has left the mage with no room for leverage.   
"No you don't, I'm not sure I'll allow you to come after disobeying me so" Cullen thrusts into Dorian, in one swift motion burying himself entirely. Dorian shouts at the sudden intrusion, without giving him a moment to adjust Cullen is plowing into him harshly, Dorian grunts with every thrust, hands held behind his back cock bouncing between his legs he is powerless and so incredibly turned on.   
"I-didnt-disobey-!" Dorian gasps between thrusts   
"You were sarcastic, and you insulted me earlier so now I'm taking my pleasure from you and you love it don't you? I saw it on your face when we started, tell me how much you want this" Cullens pace is relentless, knocking the breath straight out of Dorians lungs.  
"Yes! Please Cul-Commander I- I want you to fuck me, use me, hnng! Please please!" Cullen snarls at Dorians begging, he places a hand on Dorians shoulder, pushing his top half further into the bed, totally dominating him.  
"So good for me begging like that, taking my cock so well, you can come on my command, can you do that for me?"   
Dorians eyes roll, this angle means his prostate is being abused and it's feels too good.  
"Yes-ah! Yes Commander please-!" Cullen pulls Dorian up, so his back his flush to the Commanders chest, he knee walks with him till Dorian is pressed against the wall, Dorians head falls back onto Cullens shoulder, mouth open moaning Cullens name like a prayer.   
"Do you think you can be quiet for me? Just for a moment?" Dorian nods, knowing what's coming, Cullen slides a hand over Dorians lips, ensuring silence, Dorian braces his hands on the wall as Cullen resumes his earlier pace, fucking into him with wild abandon. Dorian does his best to remain quiet, which is difficult with an arse full of Cullen and his own cock finding friction between bounces, gasps, whines and heady moans still escape him, caught by Cullens hand.  
Cullen grunts at the deliciously obscene sound his cock is making in Dorians now-leaking hole. After a night of amorous fucking Dorians hole is pliant, and full of Cullens seed. Cullen feels himself there, brutally slamming into the man beneath him, rhythm erratic, chasing release. He removes his hand from Dorians mouth and braces them on the wall, Dorian resumes moaning as his arse is abused and his cock neglected.  
"Come for me, Dori" Cullen stutters, his thrusts are deep, aborted, all composure gone.  
Dorians muscles clamp down around him as he paints the wall white, cock spurting in long, hard pulses, he is boneless as Cullen spills into him, again, kissing his neck.  
"You are so beautiful" he whispers tenderly. The collapse in a heap, Dorian wincing,  
"I'm not sure I'll be able to sit on a horse long enough to make it to Halamshiral" He props himself up to kiss Cullen, the Commander chukles.   
"I'm sure you'll survive, I recall at some point in the night you said you wanted to be able to feel me for a week"   
"Indeed, and you have succeeded Ser"  
"Ah good I aim to please, I wasn't too rough with you was I? It's easy to get carried away" Cullens face, concerned, as he caresses Dorians body.  
"You were-are- perfect now ssh, I propose we sleep" Dorian curls up beside Cullen, Cullen presses a kiss into his hair.  
"I propose we bathe first"  
"Ah yes you are a smart man I knew there was a reason I loved you, beside your rugged handsomeness that is" They share a smile, Cullen stands and offers Dorian a hand,  
"Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song 'The Dancing and the Dreaming' is from How to train your dragon 2, I didn't write don't own it etc etc. There's a beautiful cover of it here https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vCOe4x-LXcE   
> Be prepared to die from cuteness and smut.

The journey to the Winter Palace went without incident and they made good time, Cullen was organising the troops they had bought with them, everyone was briefed by the inquisitor with regards to who would be positioned where. Dorian was on route to the gardens when he passed Cullen, having already been mobbed by randy Orlesians he was looking slightly bewildered by all the attention, did he truly not know how attractive he is? Seeing a lull in the crowd gave Dorian the chance to talk to the man.  
"How are you doing with crowds of nobility swarming you?"   
"I wish they wouldn't, they think they can ogle and grope at will! If I get one more dance proposition I won't be responsible for my actions" Cullen scowled. Dorian felt a surge of sympathy for him, he was too good for these people, too kind. Dorian leaned in just slightly and murmured,  
"When the night is over, save a dance for me? I'll make it worth your while" His voice dripping with honey, Cullen smiled,  
"A private dance?" His voice dropped an octave and he raised an eyebrow, before Dorian could respond the inquisitor spotted him and made shooing gestures with his hands, before he could get into trouble for slacking he bid the Commander farewell and assumed his position in the garden.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The evening had gone almost without a hitch, the inquisitor had succeeded in preventing the assassination, he had pleaded to spare Gaspards life, and Celene retained her throne. Everyone was milling around the ballroom discussing the nights events when the music stopped, and then the band began to play a tune that was familiar to Dorian though he couldn't place it. 

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

Dorians mind wandered to a couple at Skyhold who had recently wed, that's where he knew this song, it was a song played for lovers, in Ferelden. 

With never a fear of drowning

The song was slow, and undoubtedly beautiful, Dorians eyes found Cullens, looking intently back at him.

And gladly ride the waves of life

Cullen walked towards him, across the dance floor, all eyes were on him, his eyes however remained on Dorian.

If you would marry me

Cullen was a few feet from him, still on the dance floor when he bowed his head and offered his hand to dance. Dorian was frozen, heart pounding in his chest. The entire Orlesian court was watching them. Dorian could refuse, could just wait for some noble to take the offer that was meant for him, and that notion is what spurred him into action. He realised Cullen must have requested this song, and then been brave enough to offer to dance with him in front of every notable noble in Orlais. Dorian glided forward, transfixed by this brilliant beautiful man and took his hand, Cullen smiled and twirled them into the centre of the dance floor where they started the slow beginning steps of the song.

No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey

Dorian allowed himself to be led, the crowd dissolved around him, as far as Dorian was concerned just Cullen and he existed.

If you will promise me your heart,  
And love me for eternity

The song picked up and so did Cullens steps, he moved with a fluid, simple grace. They gazed at one another, smiling like fools.

My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

"I know it it foolish, but I was worried for you tonight" Cullen leaned in to speak quietly in the shell of Dorians ear, tightening their movements, bodied pressed together.  
"It would take more than this to end me, I was raised in The Game don't forget" Cullen twirled them prettily.

But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

"You look beautiful this evening, Amatus" Dorian rested his forehead on Cullens, so wanting to kiss him but thinking that might cause a few heart attacks.  
"As do you, my love" Cullen leaned in to the contact, closing his eyes, his movements never wavered.  
"You neglected to tell me you could dance" Dorian jibed,   
"I don't dance often, but my mother taught us that gentlemen should know how to dance properly, should the need arise." Cullen smiled,  
"And you felt the need to dance tonight?" Dorian teased   
"Only for you" Cullen grinned and spinned them in wide, flowing circles.

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold

Dorian flung his head back and laughed, eyes closed, as they spun, a moment had never been so perfect for either of them.

I only want you near me

Cullen let go of one of Dorians arms, twirling him in with the other so Dorians back was to Cullens chest, their arms folded on Dorians front, hands linked together. Dorian tilted his head to the side and Cullen buried his smiling face in the crook of his neck, their dancing, faster still, Cullen led their movements from behind.

To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all my sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love beside me

Cullen was laughing, Dorian laughed with him, their bodies moving as one, their hearts beating in unison. 

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me

The song ended and with exaggerated movements Cullen spun them one last time and dipped Dorian, face hovering so close Dorian closed the gap and kissed him. He heard some gasping and a glass being dropped, then they stood and Dorian, in a daze, saw people applauding, the inquisitor most veraciously. The Orlesians were applauding to, suddenly quite embarrassed Dorian felt a blush blaze his face, he glanced at Cullen, they were still holding hands, his face equally as red. Then the Herald made a big show of asking the Varric to dance, and Cassandra with Leliana, Josephine looked scandalised until her young sister was pulling her on the dance floor and all of a sudden she had joined the madness to. The Orlesians followed, it was the perfect moment to slip away, Dorian caught the inquisitors eye and smiled to him, the Herald winked back and made shooing gestures (did he think Dorian was a cat?) Cullen was pulling him towards the nearest exit and Dorian willingly followed, he thought dimly he would follow this man anywhere, even to the ends of the earth.

Cullen led Dorian to the room he was given to stay in for the night, they were kissing before they managed to stumble into the room, they came together like forces of nature, Dorian pushed the door shut behind him as Cullen picked him up to pin him to it, he slammed him against the door harder than he has intended. Dorian bared his teeth, waves of pain shooting lightening down his spine and settling is his already hard cock, he moaned into Cullens mouth, they kissed frantically. Cullen hoisted Dorians legs so they wrapped around his waist, Cullens hands lay on the outside of his thighs, groping him while holding him. Dorian threaded his hands into Cullens hair, tugging lightly it made Cullens eyes roll and a groan rumbled through his chest, testament to his strength Cullen lifted him under his arse and carried him to the bed, unceremoniously dropping him, he was on him the instant his head hit the pillow. As if Dorian was his air, and he couldn't possibly survive a moment detached from him. Dorian clawed at Cullens clothes, beautiful though he looked in formal attire he needed to feel skin, shaky hands clumsily pulled open his shirt and Dorian splayed his hands, running them down the Commanders toned chest, fingers grazing his nipple Cullen groaned, his head dipped as he rutted against him. It was primal, their minds clouded with lust they yanked at each other till Cullens shirt was completely off, his breeches round his ankles, and Dorians shirt was open but somehow still on, Cullen had all but ripped his trousers and small clothes from him.  
Cullen manoeuvred Dorian so his legs were resting on Cullens shoulders, Cullen closed the gap kissing him desperately, folding Dorian in half. Dorian felt the slick head of Cullens cock pressing against his entrance, he willed himself to relax, he hadn't been prepped and Cullens hot length forcing it's way inside him burnt, once fully sheathed he stilled, Dorian was in a pain-pleasure haze when he started to rock his hips, urging Cullen to move. Cullen begins slowly fucking into him, his hole soon becoming pliant and wet with Cullens precome. Dorian grips Cullens hips, spurring him on as he plunges into the mage, soon they are both panting, gasping for air. Kisses exchanged are rough, all teeth and needy. Cullen pounds into Dorian, too soon feeling his release build. They moan freely, shouting loud enough for anyone nearby to hear, they are so wrapped up in one another neither find it in themselves to care. Cullen takes Dorian cock in hand and roughly jerks him in time with his thrusts, his blunt nails lightly scraping the leaking tip Dorian howls in pleasure.  
"Fasta vass! Festis bei umo canavarum- ah! Ah! Venhedis! Cullen-Cullen!" Dorian chants, babbling in Tevene he comes hard, all over Cullens hand, striping up his stomach. Cullen is right there with him and after a few hard thrusts into Dorians over sensitive prostate he pulls out and fists his cock till he's coming over Dorians softening cock, their come merging on Dorians perfect body.   
Cullen plants a kiss on Dorians lips, and cleans him up, they're both panting and trembling, exhausted in eachothers arms, they curl up together in bed and it's not long till they're both asleep. 

The next morning despite a wealth of teasing, their friends declared they were happy for them. Dorian nudged Cullens leg under the breakfast table and nodded to the inquisitor, who was sitting very closely to Cassandra, one hand resting on her leg, Cullen grinned as he wolfed down breakfast. They rode together back to Skyhold, racing occasionally. Dorians heart had never felt lighter, he watched as Skyhold came into view, Cullen sped off to beat him there, he turned his horse to look at him his face alight with childish glee, Dorian felt he had found his place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tevene Translations:  
> Fasta vass - A swear word  
> Festis bei umo canavarum - "You will be the death of me."  
> Venhedis - A swear word.


End file.
